heartless shinobi
by SaruKaze
Summary: when Organization XIII and AKATSUKI join forces to take down the demon vessel.do you think our hero's stop them before it's too late? stay tune and read


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto. If I did I wouldn't be writing this story.**

**15 year ago**

"There's got to be another way!" The demon said. "She's right. Use me. I don't want you to die for the sake of our son! Please use me..." Asked the father. "I'm already dying. Not even you, Tsunade the greatest medical ninja in the world, could save me! It's just my time to go and that's that..." "Oh Lilly..." The blond female ninja said as tears came rolling down her cheeks "Tsunade...You and Saru are like sisters to me, and it's my duty to protect my family"

"But-" "Saru please don't try to get me out of this. It's my choice. I'd rather have Tsunade seal you into my son, giving you and him a better chance than let those damn AKATSUKI get you!"

"Are you sure love" He asked. "Ye-Yes" She said as she hesitated. "When you're gone, I'll make sure that he's taken care of. The little one." The demonic primate said, punching the father on the arm playfully.

**BOOM!!!!**

"The hell? The AKATSUKI are coming. I'll try to distract them! You seal him and get back to the village!!!" The man said as he began to dash out of the cave and into the lightning storm.

"Wait!!" Lilly said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into a kiss. "I love you."

He said, "I love too, even after death! Just be careful and watch the little one while I'm gone." He looked at his love one last time before he poofed out of the cave.

"Let's get this over with..." She said.

"Ok." Tsunade said as more tears came down her face.

Saru, Lilly, and Tsunade hugged each other one last time before Tsunade did the right hand seal and called out the justu, engulfing them all in a bright life.

**COUPLE DAYS LATER **

Tsunade was staying in a hotel within the village. She was furious that the village found out that there was a demon in their land. It was sealed within a baby boy. The Fourth Hokage asked her how she did the seal, just in case anything happened within now and forever. Assassin ninja started to come during the day and night trying to eliminate the newborn, only to be stopped by Tsunade. One day she was walking through the village, only to see the father struggling through the gates. He had cuts around his arms and a gash across his stomach.

**FATHER'S P.O.V**

I finally got back to the village. It took a week to get there and it hurt like hell. It was hard to beat both of the AKATSUKI. One was a man with blue skin, small white eyes, gill-like facial structures, and sharp triangular teeth. While the other was a man or woman with blonde hair. As I got into the village I came across Tsunade and the baby. His facial features changed while I was gone. He looked like his mother; he had her tan skin, hers and my dimples, spiky hair, and onyx black eyes. But now he had Saru's monkey-like tail, and his eyes they were golden like his mom's one moment, then they were purple, then blue. They had a habit of changing color now and then. "So how's the baby been since I've been gone?" I asked, fearing for the worst to happen. " It got worse after the people of the village found out there was a Jinchuuriki residing here so...the other ninja decided that it was a bad idea for someone like him to stay here, so they tried to kill him." My eyes widened at the fear that they tried to kill him. She must have noticed this. "Don't worry." She said. "I took care of anyone that tried to harm the little child! Don't forget, I am a Sannin!"

"Can I see him?" I said. She smirked and said to take the little brat. She needed a Sak'e anyway. She handed him to me and left. I looked at him and he looked at me back. He smiled and started to hiccup and giggle. It looked so cute, how he moved his tail back and forth on how it looked like a play toy.

"Eh .. You. Anbu." I turn around and see a shinobi. He was the same height as me with green hair and black eyes. "Yes? Can I help you?" I asked. "Yea. You can help, all right...By handing over the baby!!!" The baby started to cry. "Yea? And why would I do that" I said as I started cradling my son back and forth "WHAT!!" He yelled.

"ARE YOU NUTS!!!?? You got that Jinchuuriki Spawn, that hell child in your arms, and your saying your not going to kill it?!"

"Nope" I said lazily.

He looked at me, grabbed a kunai out, and began dashing towards me. "Fine! If you're not going to kill the spawn, then I will!" Before I made a move, I heard a loud shout. "Dynamic Entry!" A man with a bowl-cut hair and green spandex came from the sky and kicked the shinobi in the face, sending him into the nearest store.

"Who are you?" I asked, hoping it wasn't another person who wanted to kill my son.

"I'm glad you ask!" He struck a pose. "I am the almighty Green Beast of Konoha, Maito Gai! **(might guy)**" He said, smiling, his super bright teeth temporarily blinding me for that moment. "And who is this?" He asked as he began making strange baby noises making my son laugh. " He is my son." I said. "But aren't you afraid of him because he has a demon in him?" I asked, knowing the answer. "No, not really!" I was stunned. "Every little child has a shine, a youthness, and his is only going to get harder to show." 'Youthness?' I ask in a way. "Youthness ?" "You don't know what the meaning of youthness is?" He asked as he began to smile. No...Not the teeth, not the teeth! Aarugh! My eyes, they burrrrn!!! "Never mind I said that." For I knew he would go on about this. All of a sudden three more Anbu came.

"Your scroll for the new mission came." The Captian wearing the bear mask said. "Can't this wait?" I asked, but he only said that it couldn't. "Why are holding that Jinchuuriki?" Before I even gave a reply he said, "O'well lets just kill and be over with it." "No! It's okay!" I said, but he just ignored me. "Stop it, I said!" "You think you can ignore my command? Now hold that monster still while I destroy it!" He disappeared and reappeared with a kunai in his hand. I moved just in time, but with a small cut on the baby. The baby screamed in agony as a little blood came out of his arm.

**Maito Guy P.O.V**

I can't belive an Anbu would attempt to kill this child, it was crazy… Unyouthful! I get in a fighting stance only to be stopped by the dad. "Here. Hold the baby and get somewhere safe. Go to Tsunade. She should be by the nearest bar. Give her the baby and go…." He said. I grabbed the child. As I looked, his once black eyes turn to a golden with slits his demon must be pissed off now, I thought.

**Father P.O.V **

I hope I can distract them long enough for them to escape. "You think you can stop me?" He asked. "I'm a Captain and your just a beginner!" The Anbu laughed. "This should be a cinch!" He said.

30 minutes later into the battle and barely out of chakra and the Captain looked tired too.

I jumped to get one last hit in, only to be punched in the stomach. Before I blacked out he said, "Take him into Konoha Jail. He's charged for attacking a Captain!" He said as I blacked out.

When I woke up I was in a white room. At first I thought I was in the crazy house but I noticed a doctor pass by the door. That's when I noticed Tsunade. She was in the chair next to me.

"How long have I been out for?" "For about a month." She said. I asked her where was the baby. She froze and looked at me. I got scared and I asked her again where the baby was. Tears came down her face. "He's gone." My heart froze for that moment. "H-He's dead?" I asked as I tried to hold back my tears. Shinobi rule says that crying is forbidden, but screw the rules! The rules took my child! "Huh?" She said. "He's not dead, he's gone." I looked at her weirdly.

The Fourth sent a letter to Lilly's family in some country called America. He stated that their daughter died, but gave birth to a child, but that child was born different to their standard. They didn't care and asked for the Hokage to send them the child, but he said he would only send him if they will bring him back about fifteen years in the future and he would be accompanied by a Jounin who would be his future teacher. They agreed and then left about a week ago. I was devistated and sad. "But he should be back in five years for a visit to the village."

**A/n: so what did you think of my story? Please review if you want me to update.**

**Oh and I would like to thank my beta-reader, kittykat2892 for being a beta for this story!**


End file.
